spanish_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Fernando Reforma
The Fernando Reforma were reforms passed by King Ferdinand Clemente on the 20th of January, 1751. These would allow for much more flexibility with leadership, and would create more ease of access. The Reforms Background On the eve of this morning of January 20, 1751, His Most Catholic Majesty Ferdinand Clemente, the sixth of his name, King of Spain, of León, of Aragon, of Navarre, of Granada, of Toledo, of Valencia, of Galicia, of Majorca, of Seville, of Córdoba, of Murcia, of Menorca, of Jaén, of the Algarves, of Algeciras, of the Canary Islands, of the East Indies and the West Indies and of the Islands and Mainland of the Ocean Sea; has passed The Fernando Reforma. The King himself believed that the current status and structure of his government was no longer efficient enough to keep a high proper maintenance. The main purpose of this reform is to have multiple directions of opportunities so that a citizen may not feel locked, and for things to run more smoothly during the King’s absence. King Ferdinand VI has therefore ordered and orchestrated (with the help of Ezequiel Clemente) a great deal of changes as follows: Article I The Prince Ezequiel Clemente will retain his position as second in command (Hand of the King), and first in command during Ferdinand’s absence. His word must be respected and obeyed when the King is unable to be present. Article II The Royal Council has been entirely dissolved and reformed into Ferdinand's Cabinet. Each cabinet member will have real responsibilities to look after. Article III The power of the Aristocracy has been severely cut and given more power to the King and his bureaucracy. House leaders will no longer be allowed to choose who enters their house without the King's approval. The number of houses and maximum number of people in a house has been reduced to five permanently. House leaders will now be referred to as Duke or Duchess. Heirs to the house will be referred to Count or Countess. The rest of the nobles in a house will be referred to Viscount or Viscountess. Article IV The introduction of the new Order of Santiago. The Order of Santiago is an elite core of the Kingdom of Spain led by its Grand Master, the King himself, representing its strongest and most dedicated soldiers. The goal of the Order is to protect Christianity, defend the King and higher-ups of the Kingdom, and eliminate the existence and spread of traitors and pro-Pearsonic loyalists and pagan practices throughout both the Spanish territories and the entire world. To be inducted into the order is one of the highest honors in the Kingdom, and those who are inducted become Knights. The strongest, most righteous, and most devoted and loyal of the Knights become Paladins. Article V The introduction of the Clergy. The main purpose of the clergy is to bring great peace of mind, much needed kindness, and a closer relationship with God to all citizens of the Spain, both religiously and non-religiously. Anyone who enters the clergy must let go of any previous titles and take the righteous path with God. Article VI The re-introduction of the Conquistadors. They need to be competent and an able-bodied warrior. But a conquistador is more than just a mere soldier. They are braver, stronger, bolder and fearless. They must be ready whenever possible for an emergency call to arms. Spain is a nation that has the most enemies from times of old and new, and only the more reason to have a sustainable group of great fighters ready. Category:The Spanish Government Category:1751